


The Arm

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 07, Shiro's arm, mentions of keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: This was inspired byspiftynifty's post about Shiro's arm. It's unbeta-d and ridiculous and not edited so enjoy?I put it as Keith/Shiro because Spifty said:I don't buy that Shiro would accept a bicep-less floating arm long-term for the simple fact that it would alter his hugging skillsand all I could think of was him hugging Keith and I'm a dirty, dirty Sheither. LOL
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	The Arm

"Is this even a practical design?" Shiro is looking dubious at the schematic on the screen. Allura, Coran, and the other members of the design/medical team are in a small conference room, a large torpedo-like forearm with a bulbous shoulder connection is on the display. They're all looking from the design to Shiro and back again, baffled by the hesitancy. 

"I mean, can I throw it? Is it powered with a plasma blade like my previous arm?" Shiro inquires. In the back of his mind he allows a moment to think _how the hell am I supposed to hug anyone? How am I supposed to hug Keith? Oh god. I'm going to have to have everything tailored._

The human part of the design team have the equivalent of the phrase _"About that. . ."_ on their assorted faces. 

Allura and Coran look a little bored but they both raise their eyebrows at the team.

"Uhh, no?" Says the lead designer.

Shiro's hand pinches the bridge of his nose. "What is the purpose of the 'gap'?"

"There is none."

"Okay, then why?"

The team looks at each other then, a little sheepishly, before a man down the row speaks up, "Uh, toy sales."

Allura and Coran join Shiro with a question mark on their faces.

"Toy sales?" Allura asks.

The man who spoke before clears his throat and speaks again, "Yes."

"Toy sales." Shiro repeats, more of a statement than Allura's.

The man nods, as does a few of the other team members. "Yes, we think that figures of you with a detachable arm will be quite popular."

A woman down the table pipes up, "And the fans will LOVE the fact the arm will able to be launched from the socket."

Shiro blinks in confusion and annoyance, "But MY arm will not be able to do that?"

The woman's face loses some of her excitement, "Uhhh, right."

Allura rolls her eyes and looks back at Coran, who nods. She levels her gaze at the design team, right as Coran steals the display controls from the lead designer, and says, "Right. Since this is mostly our technology, we'll be adding our design."

On screen is an arm not unlike Shiro's Galran made prosthetic. It's a little more elegant, same white appearance, no weird blue edge to the shoulder cap, and actually looks like it will fit under a standard Garrison uniform. 

Shiro nods at the schematic and adds, "No weird gap. I like it already." He sits back, barely noticing the sour faces from the design team. "Are there any additional functions?"

Coran nods, "Of course, number 1! It has a digital display, connected to the internal server, to allow you to pull up information at will. Up to and including external environmental data as well as the ability to act as a comm unit. Connects to the Lions as well, so you can keep in contact. Just need to roll up the sleeve to access!"

"Wonderful. Let's do this one. I like this one better."

The design team sputters in indignation and Shiro, gathering his leadership and experience around him, looks at them and firmly says, "I will not be used as a capitalistic endeavor to garner morale and funds with a poor functional design."

With that, he stands and smiles at Allura and Coran, "Thank you." 

They both nod at him, answering smiles on their own faces. "Absolutely, Shiro."

He turns and leaves, mind gleeful that soon he'll be able to wrap two arms around his best friend and love of his life instead of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
